


The Other

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are two of them; each one nearly a carbon copy of the other. Dark hair, emerald eyes.





	The Other

There are two of them; each one nearly a carbon copy of the other. Dark hair, emerald eyes.

He is overwhelmed with the desire to touch one of them, then both, and allows his fingertips to brush over the ivory skin of both women. When one of them, right now he can’t tell which one, leans down to brush her pink mouth over his, he catches her lips and uses his teeth to tease the lower. 

She moans into the hot, wet of his mouth and he feels his cock stir, stiffen. He’s not sure how much harder he can get, but he’s willing to find out. He can feel his erection between them, the swollen head brushing against her navel. The sharp sting of metal scrapes against his swollen head and then he knows; it’s Tessa. He’d know her belly ring anywhere.

His hands find the familiar curve of her hips. He’s known them for over two decades despite the fact that as she’s grown and matured they’ve changed. They’re no longer the hips of a scrawny teenager, and for that he’s grateful. She’s filled out in all the right places, especially since they’ve retired from competition. Her breasts have finally started to fill out her blouses, sometimes even spilling over the tops of the tight dresses she wears like a second skin. 

He breathes her name to clarify her identity and she looks at him, seductive smirk playing on her lips. He thinks he knows what’s going through her mind and she confirms it when she positions herself over him. The wet lips of her cunt are already desperate to grip him and she lowers herself onto his lap. He fills her slowly, each inch by torturous inch. When he’s fully buried in her, their hips pressed together, he allows himself to groan. 

She straightens her back, shakes her head. Her short dark hair falls behind her shoulders and there’s a moment in which he believes that it’s the only defining feature between the two women. Their faces are so similar, the shape of their bodies. Flowers from the same garden. 

Tessa moves astride him, rocking her hips so sinfully that it must be illegal in at least one Canadian province. She reaches between their legs, her nimble fingers scratching against his balls, tugging so sensually that when he hisses, he isn’t sure if it’s from pain or pleasure. 

He believes it’s a mixture of both. 

The world falls apart around him as she sighs and slams herself onto him. Her cunt is so warm, so tight. He’s already close to orgasm and it’s been less than three minutes. As if she can feel him already swelling within her, Tessa slips from his lap with wet suction. 

It’s enough to keep him from spilling onto his own legs and stomach. 

Barely.

“Not yet,” she whispers wickedly. “Not until you’ve had the full experience.”

His initial instinct is to grab her, pull her back onto his lap. Fuck the full experience, he thinks. He just wants her, just Tessa. 

But then the other is moving from her place on the mattress, hovering above him. It’s now that he notices the difference. Her skin is alabaster, not ivory. There are no freckles dotting her pubic mound, and it’s bare, just as Tessa’s. If there were any to be seen, he’d see them. 

She isn’t Tessa. They are as different as night and day. It’s obvious in the uncertain way she looks at him. She needs to be given reassurance; Tessa takes it.

He can smell her heady arousal in the air, watches as Tessa settles on her knees beside him. He reaches out, fingers pinching a nipple until Tessa whimpers. 

He’s been here before, but only in his fantasies. Never in the flesh. Never with Tessa beside him and the other positioning herself above him. Her body trembles and with the hand that isn’t teasing Tessa’s now erect nipple, he touches her hip. 

Somehow, incredibly, it seems to soothe her. Even though they’ve never been like this before. He’s known her since they were kids and fuck yeah, he’s thought about the way she might feel if he ever had the chance to be inside her. 

He never thought it would seriously happen. 

At least not until Tessa had mentioned the idea one night in bed, her eyes sparkling with a dark desire he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen in her before. Even then, the thought that the idea might come to fruition was beyond his wildest dreams.

But it’s happening now. 

It’s happening as she lowers herself, as the swell of his head presses against her wet entrance. 

It’s happening as she lets out a sigh so quiet that he thinks he’s imagined it. 

It’s happening as he bottoms out inside her. 

And then, she begins to move. Her body adjusts without complaint. He fills her and the walls of her pussy grip him. 

Before he knows what’s happening, so quickly that it leaves him breathless, she comes. She’s so tight around his cock that he sees stars and can hardly keep himself from following her in her climax. 

Her hands find his shoulders. Her fingernails scratch him, and he’s glad that Tessa’s here to see it. She’ll be reminded of this encounter again and again.

Tessa had told him how desperately both of them had wanted this. It seems she wasn’t lying or over-exaggerating in the slightest.

The feel of her wetness enveloping him is proof enough of that. 

She goes to push herself off him, but Tessa’s hand wraps around her delicate wrist. 

“No. Not yet. Again.” 

The other looks at Tessa and then at Scott. There is an emotion on her face that he can’t quite name, though he’s seen the same expression on Tessa many times. 

It’s a mixture of disbelief and desire. 

She wants this. She wants it just as much as he does. 

When he starts to fuck up into her, her hips quiver and she has no choice but to meet his thrusts. He’s breathing hard and fast and so is she. He hears Tessa murmur words of encouragement next to them, sees what he thinks is a flash of her hand on the other’s skin. 

It’s this thought and the feel of her tightening around him once more that sets him off. Both hands grip the slender hips, thick fingers digging into her skin as he empties himself inside her. 

He can’t think about the consequences this action might have. 

His mind is hazy and heavy. He feels their combined mess trickling down his cock, still buried inside her. He doesn’t realize until he opens his eyes that he’d shut them. 

Tessa coos beside them, watches breathlessly, a hand stilling between her thighs. 

He hears the other whimper, feels her muscles tense and release as she shudders around him. 

When she slides from his lap, he’s covered in the proof of their climax. 

Tessa’s eyes are no longer focused on him. They watch the other, waiting for a reaction of some sort. He can tell from the stillness of her chest that she’s holding her breath; she’s anticipating the outcome of this immoral tryst. 

When the other smiles, a lazy thing that turns up the edges of her lips, it’s as if he can feel Tessa relax beside him. 

She leans in, catches his lips. 

“See?” She runs a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, tugs hard enough on the dark strands that his eyes move to meet hers. “You were worried for nothing.” 

“I told you Jordan would love it just as much as I do.”


End file.
